Hope On The Rocks/Issue 111
This is Issue 111 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Bluebird". This issue is Garrett-centric. 811, Bluebird I’m hated by this group. Really. Almost everyone here hates me for what I did in Rogersville. Truth be told, I hate myself for it too. I caused the deaths of so many people. I think about it every day. The boat is in the water now, and that’s about time. The zombies are getting close. Miles said they were only ten minutes away. I don’t want to stay, but these people don’t want me to come with them. So I guess I don’t really have a choice. I guess I’ll have to stay behind with Kerri and Neil. Kerri and Neil are both packing supplies for the group that’s leaving. Even though they’re getting left behind, they still help these people. They care about these people. I hope someone one day will care about me like that. I watch as Timmy goes over to shake Neil’s hand. They talk for a few seconds, and then he shakes Kerri’s hand. He then rushes to start up the boat. Kevin follows. First he shakes Neil’s hand, then Kerri’s, saying goodbye. We’re still three people too many. I don’t know how we’re going to deal with this. I guess we just wait for three people to volunteer. I don’t want to volunteer. I want to get to that safe-zone in Scotland. Doug and Kristen are now proceeding to get onto the boat. I thought they had talked about staying, but I understand how their chances are bigger on that boat, rather than on a dock that soon will be full of zombies. They too say goodbye to Neil and Kerri, and then get onto the boat. They both grab a few bags of supplies with them. I sigh. “Why aren’t you helping?” Chad asks. I look, seeing the black man watching as everyone gets ready. He looks like he is in pain, but I don’t know why he would be. Maybe because of Margaret’s death? Must have taken hard on him. “I just assumed...” I reply. “I doubt they’re giving me a spot.” “Why?” Chad asks, turning his head to look at me. “Because of what I did.” Chad smiles, placing his hand on my shoulder. His other hand is covering something on his stomach. “You can’t keep beating yourself up over that.” Chad says. “You are a part of this group, and we all know that.” I don’t know what to say, so I just look down. Chad continues. “Besides, Garrett.” He says. “You can have my spot.” I look at Chad, shocked. He’s our leader, he can’t stay behind. “No way, Chad.” I say. “You can’t stay.” Chad smiles, removing his hand from his stomach. I look, seeing how bloody his shirt is right there. I look at him, as to ask what happened. “J-Tech stabbed me.” Chad says. “Take that spot, Garrett.” “I...” I say, still shocked. “I can’t, Chad. You have to go.” “I can’t.” Chad says, covering his wound again. “Take the spot.” I swallow hard, looking at Chad. “Thank you.” I say. “And Chad... I’m sorry for kicking you out of Rogersville back then... and I’m sorry for everything I’ve...” Chad raises his hand to tell me to stop talking, and I do so. Then Chad begins: “Promise me one thing, Garrett.” “Anything.” “Take care of these people. If you have to sacrifice yourself to do it, do it. No matter what, Garrett, take care of them.” Chad says. I feel a rush of emotions as I give Chad a hug and say “I will.” I then give him a pat on the shoulder, turn around and head for the boat. Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Garrett White *Kristen Tallie *Neil Bradson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues